


Incline

by daalny



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after the arrival at Ba Hàng Bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incline

Ba Hàng Bar in Ha Long Bay was beautiful. It was still an odd thought to have that the inhabitants spent all of their lives here. A life spent floating, right now it seemed a life of contentment. James’ thumbnail was scoring a line into the label of his beer as he took in the sun setting over the bay. He was slowly drying out, Richard had tossed him a towel while Jeremy got him a beer. Each line scored into label seemed to strip off a layer of embarrassment he felt. His bike had broken down and he had to swim to the finish line. More like float and kick with the aid of the pontoon but he had to carry D’Arcy to the end as well.

When the sun finally disappeared below the horizon he stood. His dip in the sea did give him the ability to stretch out his limbs and the beer aided the relaxation. Done with his brooding he stood. The camera crew was done filming; their cameras were stashed in bags while they sat at the bar for a well-deserved break. The only one with a camera was Richard Hammond, snapping pictures of the Bay and surroundings. Coughing and a muttered “Damn” had James circling a dwelling to locate the source. Jeremy had one arm across his stomach and the other was gripping the corner of a small dwelling.

“Jez?” James asked softly.

At his name Jeremy rose and stiffened in pain. 

“Where’s your pain?” James asked. “Point to it”

Jeremy pointed to his ribcage on the right side and his forearms. 

“You should sleep.”

“Can’t lie flat.” Was Jeremy’s mutter.

“Come on.” 

Jeremy followed James to one of the huts provided for them. James went to the bed and arranged the pillows to form an incline. He then sat on the bed and leaned back on the pillows. Jeremy saw that James had incorporated himself into the bed at an incline. Jeremy tried not to roll his eyes; he gingerly scrambled onto the bed and backed into James. His head came to rest on a collarbone and shoulder. The burning sensation when he breathed was lessened and the pressure that he felt when laying flat was abated.

“Thanks James” he whispered tiredly.

With his ribs somewhat not painful he found his forearms ached along with his elbow. James saw his movements and spoke, “I know your elbow hurts from colliding with the pavement but your forearms are probably smarting from your grip of the handlebars.

Jeremy craned his head and James continued, “Had a death grip on them didn’t you?”

“Of course I bloody did.” Jeremy muttered.

“Wrong, that is a time when hard is not better.” James said and Jeremy laughed then winced.

The two traded puns and insults until one and then the other fell asleep. Richard Hammond had come in and was seconds away from snapping a picture but something stilled his hand. He merely closed the door and went for something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tweet on James May account about a rib injury.


End file.
